Sentiments
by lasolitaire
Summary: Parfois les choses sont plus faciles à dire lorsqu'elles sont écrites. One-shot Korrasami


**Sentiments**

 _"Je t'aime ... Des mots enchevêtrés parmi d'autres. Des mots souvent dits mais souvent oubliés. Des mots qui ne reflètent pas l'importance de la portée émotionnelle derrière cette déclaration. Alors comment, sachant cela, je pourrais te le dire? J'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes à quel point cette absence physique mais également de mots de ta part n'ont fait que remonter ses sentiments enfuient au plus profond de moi. Ton absence et ton silence m'ont alors fait comprendre que je t'aimais. Bien avant cette échange lorsque tu étais blessée. Malgré mes mots, tu as voulu une distance. Déjà là, "je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler ... ou d'autre chose", j'ai voulu me maudire pour être ouverte aussi facilement à une autre personne. Mako? Non, Mako n'était pas responsable d'autant de sentiments. De cette bataille interne. Tout avait commencé par un peu de jalousie. Tu étais, à mes yeux, l'Avatar. Une personne avec une influence et avec une foule de personnes derrière elle. Mais tu étais aussi celle faisant battre le coeur de l'homme que je pensais aimer. Et puis la jalousie s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus enfantin. La curiosité. Derrière cette image de femme forte et dure, j'ai vu une jeune femme en proie à ses émotions. Une femme qui au final ne vivait pas pour elle ... Mais pour les autres. Et même pour moi. Malgré ta souffrance et tes obligations, tu étais là pour tes amis. Tu étais là pour me proposer un toit. Et je ne sais pas comment ... Ni quand mais je ne pouvais que soupirer de soulagement quand je te savais en sécurité. Et sourire lorsque ton regard croisé le mien. Et cette amitié s'est peu à peu avérée comme plus. Je voulais plus de l'Avatar. Non je voulais plus de Korra. Parce que tu le veuilles ou non Korra, tu es bien plus que l'Avatar. Tu es une femme gentille, douce et ayant ses quarts d'heures de folie. Une femme me montrant une liberté que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné pouvoir ressentir. Et c'est au moment même où je t'ai vu dans les bras de ton père ... Perdre, ce que je croyais être ton dernier souffle, que je n'ai pas pu faire taire mes sentiments. Peur, angoisse, colère et regret. Cette dernière émotion parce que je pensais sincèrement t'avoir perdu sans avoir eu la chance de te le dire Korra. Et puis ... Tu as ouvert les yeux et j'ai su que plus rien ne serait pareil. Tu devais te battre pour te sentir vivante. Pour retrouver tes capacités. Et je voulais me battre pour toi. Etre auprès de toi. Prendre ta peine et t'aider à guérir. A dormir paisiblement. Mais tu voulais être seule. Et par amour pour toi ... J'ai respecté ta demande. Et crois-moi que ce silence n'a fait qu'accentuer mon amour. Je priais pour que tu te rétablisses et plus égoïstement que tu me reviennes. Et après trois longues années ... Tu es revenue. Je te pensais différente au départ mais ma Korra était toujours dans ce corps à l'apparence différente. Et j'ai voulu te le dire au moment même où je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant. Korra je t'aime ... Mais comment aurais-tu réagi avec Mako à quelques mètres de notre position? Et pire encore face au fait que je sois une femme? Kuvira a été un élément qui ne m'a pas permis d'aller davantage dans la profondeur de mes sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui? Me laisserais-tu te le dire ? Je n'y arrivais pas ... J'aurais dû pendant ce voyage dans le monde spirituel mais ... J'étais tellement bien à parler de tout et de rien. A m'endormir contre toi ... Mais qu'est-ce-que ça signifie pour toi mon Amour? Me protéger du froid des supposées nuits? Ou me retournes-tu mes sentiments? Et encore hier, je n'ai pas réussi à te le demander. Alors pardonnes-moi de t'adresser une lettre avant mon départ pour la République de la Terre mais j'avais besoin de mettre toutes mes idées sur papier pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ce qui m'attends là-bas. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais. Peut-être que la peur m'amènera à allonger mon séjour ou même à trouver refuge chez les Beifongs. Mais je t'en supplie Korra ... Ne me détestes pas. Alors permets-moi de te l'écrire ... Je t'aime Korra."_

Korra essaya de restreindre la rougeur ornant de plus en plus son visage. Elle savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais ...

\- Korra?

Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna pour trouver Asami à quelques centimètres de sa position. Asami murmura lorsqu'elle vit ce que tenait Korra dans sa main.

\- Oh Seigneur ... Korra je ...

Korra reposa la lettre et après une réflexion éclaire posa également son bâton volant.

\- Je suis passée par la fenêtre pour ... Pour te dire que Tenzin te rejoindrait dans le courant du mois mais ... Je ... Certains papiers de ton bureau se sont envolés alors je ... J'ai ramassé et ...

\- Est-ce-que tu l'as lu?

Korra hôcha la tête et entendit ce qui sonnait dans son esprit comme une retraite.

\- Korra je ... Je ne savais même pas si j'allais te l'envoyer ... Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir hier alors je ... J'avais besoin d'écrire sur toi pour avoir l'esprit un peu plus concentré mais je t'en supplie, faisons comme si tu n'étais jamais passée par ma fenêtre. Je dois y aller.

\- Asami.

Korra n'avait jamais vu Asami aussi raide. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et semblait prête à s'effondrer. En s'intéressant de plus près, elle remarqua que celle-ci tremblait. Prenant quelques pas pour se rapprocher de l'ingénieur, Korra répondit en essayant de mettre un aplomb dans ses propos.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai lu.

Asami sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une prise sur son poignet la forçant à regarder son homologue à la peau mâte. Korra eut du mal à entendre la supplice. La position de soumission qu'arborait Asami étant en accord avec son murmure.

\- Ne me détestes pas ...

Korra n'arrivait pas à voir la détresse dans les yeux d'Asami suite à sa tête baissée. Elle l'avait ressenti dans sa voix. Les quelques larmes mouillant le tapis à ses pieds accentuèrent son malaise. Elle caressa doucement le visage d'Asami la forçant à la regarder.

\- Dis-le moi Asami.

Asami déglutit difficilement et se perdit pendant plusieurs secondes dans le regard bleu azur.

\- Je t'aime Korra.

Un léger baiser chassa alors toutes les craintes d'Asami. Le murmure l'accompagnant la fit éclater en sanglots.

\- Je t'aime aussi Asami.


End file.
